popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Albireo
- 13▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = The head waiter of a mysterious restaurant |birthplace = Ihatov |birthdate = August 27th |gender = Male |race = Cat |ecolor = Red |hcolor = Gray |hobby = Polishing silverware |like = The time changing from day to night. I enjoy lighting up the lamps |dislike = Crispy things. There is no joy in eating them... |appearance1 = pop'n music 13 カーニバル |appearance2 = pop'n music ラピストリア |theme = 夜想曲 時空学者とブルーメン |designer = shio}} Albireo is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL. Personality 月のない夜に現れる白い森。その奥にはふしぎな料理店があるそうな。 空き地の猫に聞いた話。 On a moonless night, a white forest appears, with a mysterious restaurant hidden in the depths. A story about a vacant land I've heard from a cat. Albireo is the waiter of a restaurant hidden away in a forest, only visible on moonless nights. In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, he is an unlockable character in Fuga's story, , and he wields a yellow diamond lapis. Appearance 夜想曲 Albireo is a bipedal, medium gray cat with large red eyes. He wears standard waiter attire, consisting of a black suit top with four gold buttons, teal lapels, and a white collar with a red neckerchief. His pants are teal, and worn with knee-high white socks and plain black shoes. His 2P recolor shifts his fur to blue and his eyes to lime green. His top is dark red with a green neckerchief, and his pants are salmon colored, matching the color of his lapels. His socks and shoes remain unchanged. 時空学者とブルーメン Albireo now wears a an olive green vest with light brown shoulder sections over a long sleeved white collared shirt, adorned with a lime green gem. His ears are hidden by a brown cap with three darker lines in the front, and his capris are dark brown with a gray belt and black shoes. In his FEVER! animation, Albireo wears waiter attire once more, with a light blue top decorated with gold buttons, a white collar with a blue bow tie, and dark gray pants. In his Lose animation, Albireo seems to revert to a normal gray cat. In his 2P palette, his vest and capris are colored blue, and his cap is similarly colored with a darker blue section, lined by white stripes, and his eyes are once again lime green. His shirt remains white, though the gem on the collar is light blue. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music Lapistoria: ふしぎな料理店の給仕長さん。お店の魔法の扉から時空を超えて、 新しいメニューや人との出会いをひそかに探しているんだって。 Head waiter of a mysterious restaurant. From the magic door beyond space-time, he's secretly looking for new menus and people to encounter. NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET TOWN Mode Conversation Only (Phase 4) 今夜のディナーにお迷いでしたら 当店にお越しくださいませ。 様々な趣向を用意して お待ち申し上げておりますよ。 ・・・・にゃん。 If you're in doubt on what to have for dinner tonight, please come to our shop. We look forward to preparing various tastes. ....Meow. Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Soreyuke! Pop'n Quest Making a request 料理は火加減が大事です。 悪くなく、良すぎず、 ちょっと良いくらいの判定を たくさん用意していただけますか。 The condition of the fire is important for cooking. My judgement is not too bad, but it's also not very good, could you prepare lots of good judgement? Request achieved これはこれは。 誠にありがとうございます。 注文が多くて申し訳ございません。 では、引き続きお楽しみください。 This is it. Thank you very much. I apologize for there being so many orders. Please, continue to enjoy yourself. Etymology Albireo is is the 5th brightest star in the constellation Cygnus. Albireo's name may also be a reference to Kenji Miyazawa's novel, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_on_the_Galactic_Railroad Night on the Galactic Railroad]. Additionally, the characters of the story are portrayed as cats, much like Albireo. Albireo's birthplace also relates to Kenji Miyazawa, coming from a special dedicated to him, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spring_and_Chaos Spring and Chaos], known as in Japanese. Trivia *Retsu, Hiumi and Rinka makes cameos in Albireo's Lose animation in Lapistoria. **Fuga appears in his FEVER! Win, while Mimi and Nyami appeared on his Win. *Albireo's birthdate is based on Kenji Miyazawa's. **In the data, Albireo's Carnival design is referred to as Kenji. Gallery Animations Albireo_ani.gif|Neutral (夜想曲) Albireo13Good.gif|Good Albireo13Great.gif|Great Albireo13Fever.gif|FEVER! Albireo13Ojama.gif|Ojama Albireo13Dance.gif|Dance Albireo13WinFeverWin.gif|Win/FEVER! Win Albireo13Miss.gif|Miss Albireo13Lose.gif|Lose Screenshots Cha_main_albireo_01.png|Albireo's Pop'n Music Lapistoria appearance Merchandise Albireo keychain.jpg Alberioltcard.jpg Category:Characters Category:Carnival Characters Category:Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL Category:Carnival AC Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:AC Characters